Wake Up Call
by KatanaWielder
Summary: One shot in which Roy and Riza finally realize what they feel for each other. Rated M for cursing and slight violence. RoyxRiza. ENJOY!


"I can't understand whys he keeps insisting that I attend these things." Colonel Roy Mustang adjusted the ceremonial saber strapped to his side, his eyes moving across the crowded room, seeking his prey.

At his side, Lieutenant Havoc chuckled. "Face it, Colonel, she's always been right. Whenever you come to these things you get some sort of intel."

Mustang turned to glare at the man standing at his side, also in formal military uniform. Nervously, Havoc rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other in his pocket searching out his pack of cigarettes.

"And where the hell is she anyway?" Mustang grumbled. Damn the woman. Why should he have to suffer when she wasn't there in any case?

"Who knows?" Havoc said around the unlit cigarette between his lips. "Women like to be fashionably late."

The Colonel scoffed. "Not her." It was one of the many things he admired about her.

Again, Havoc chuckled. "That's true. So you think she's bringing anyone?"

An unjustified, unwanted feeling of envy pulsed through Colonel Mustang for a moment. Why should it matter to him if she chose to date? Why should he want to pull the man of her choosing limb from limb and relish it?

So he shrugged, in response to his subordinate. "Who knows."

And with that, the discussion was over.

Fifteen Minutes Later…

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?"

"Where's who?" Lieutenant Fury whispered to a grinning Havoc.

"Who do you think could produce such a black mood from him?" Havoc replied to his co-worker, secretly enjoying his boss' frustration.

Fury's eyes widened. "You think she did it on purpose?"

Havoc's eyes glittered with amusement. "You never know…"

"If she's not here in the next five minutes, you two are going looking for her!" Mustang said, turning to his subordinates. Did they not know that he could hear them? Or maybe Havoc was doing it on purpose. He wouldn't put it past him. He was beyond pissed. There was going to be hell to pay. And he would be collecting it directly from that bloody woman.

Havoc and Fury nodded at their commanding officer. Then, Havoc's eyes widened and he barely kept his (still unlit) cigarette from falling out of his mouth.

The Colonel noticed his Lieutenant's gaze and was hit- metaphorically- in the gut when he followed it.

There she was.

Her long, blonde hair fell in gentle waves down her back and shone like gold. Spotting them, she began crossing the room, the slit in her navy blue, floor length gown, revealing a flash of creamy, white skin with every step she took.

He must have been blind, he finally decided. He had to have been. How else could he have missed the fact that she was so beautiful?

It seemed like forever until she was standing in front of him. But then he couldn't find his voice. How could he, when she had taken his breath away?

"You look amazing, Lieutenant," Fury said, blushing furiously, trying to stare anywhere but her breasts which were covered- only just- by the fabric of her dress, the deep V in the front showing her cleavage to the best advantage.

Lieutenant Hawkeye smiled at her comrade. "Thank you. It's nice to dress up now and then." Then she noticed Mustang's face. Her smile fell. "Is something wrong Colonel?" she asked, dropping her hand to his side where he gun was strapped to her thigh.

Mustang opened his mouth but nothing came out. Hawkeye frowned while Fury grimaced nervously. Havoc only grinned and slapped him on his back. Hard.

It seemed to revive him some and he was able to swallow and smile. He wanted to tell her that she looked stunning but what came out was anything but flattering.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been here for over an hour!"

Fury cringed at the muted rage in the Colonel's voice. Hawkeye just rolled her eyes.

"Will you relax? I was finishing up some work and lost track of time. Plus, it's called being fashionably late." Her tone was snippy and even a tad annoyed. The men looked at her, speechless. Never had she spoken to the Colonel in such a way- in public at any rate. Behind closed doors, she had yelled at her commanding officer on more than one occasion.

 _Let them stand there and gape,_ she thought. If he couldn't notice what she'd done then so be it. Roy Mustang was never one to miss subtle changes, much less a huge switch like this. If he couldn't appreciate what she'd done- for him, then damn him to hell.

Just then, another officer came over. He addressed his superior before asking Lieutenant Hawkeye to dance. Usually, she avoided that sort of thing but if Roy Mustang couldn't appreciate what she'd done then fuck him. She'd go dance with someone who did.

Mustang's already black mood darkened impossibly further seeing her in another man's arms. She hadn't even glanced at him as the Major escorted her away. He wanted to skewer her partner when his hand slipped at litter lower in her bare back.

What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like a teenager with a crush. He was a grown man, a freaking Colonel in the goddamn military. A fucking state alchemist for crying out loud. He could control himself.

But when the Lieutenant laughed at something the Major said, his fragile control snapped and as soon as the song ended, he strode over to the couple to get rid of the nuisance. He swept his ticked off Lieutenant into his arms as the next song began.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded in a furious whisper, trying to not shiver as he pulled her closer. God he smelled good.

He could have laughed at her question. "I've got no clue. I haven't been right since you walked into the room."

They were silent for a beat.

Roy slid his hand down her back and relished her shiver. His mouth brushed her hair as he bent his head to speak in her ear. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. What I should have said is that you look beautiful- because you do. You're gorgeous Riza."

She managed to swallow despite the lump in her throat. He had noticed. It was hard to think though, with his hands on her, with his mouth so close to her skin. "Thank you Colonel. Is this where I return the compliment and say you look quite handsome in your dress uniform?" Play it cool, she reminded herself. Be normal.

His low chuckle slid over her. "I believe you just did Lieutenant."

She smiled against his shoulder, but didn't give a reply, deciding to just enjoy the moment.

The song ended and he had to draw away when all he wanted to do was pull her close and not let go. He led her off the dance floor, toward the bar where he got her a glass of red wine. She had no patience for the white stuff, and was surprised that he knew.

They stood there, sipping their drinks- him with scotch on the rocks (of course), feeling the tension build between them.

After a time, he turned to face her. "So Lieutenant, what did you get caught up in?"

 _Professional,_ he though. _Keep it professional. Think of business. Not how badly you want her._

"It's nothing that can't be discussed tomorrow, Sir. In fact, it would be better." The look she gave him told him everything. It was what he loved about her. Her efficiency in getting work done, her pride in her work, and her unwavering support in helping him achieve his goals.

"Why Lieutenant, you look simply gorgeous in that gown."

The pair of them turned to look at the approaching man.

"Thank you, Colonel," Riza replied, stiffly.

Mustang could feel the sudden tension within his Lieutenant. If he'd been nearer, he'd have rubbed a hand down her back.

"Colonel Mustang, keeping your lovely officer to yourself I see." The elder man was now directly in front of them, his eyes slowly travelling the length of Riza's body.

"But why shouldn't I, Colonel Trinam? It's obvious that Lieutenant Hawkeye is the most stunning person in the room."

Riza glanced over at Roy sharply. Not once did her look at her but it was clear that he meant every word that he said.

Trinam laughed and Riza fought the urge to shudder. There was just something about this man that put her on edge. "So true Mustang," the Colonel replied. "However, I wish to deprive you of her company for one dance." He turned to Riza and extended a hand. "Will you allow me one dance Lieutenant?"

He was a superior ranking officer. She wasn't married nor did she have an escort. To refuse would be rude. What else could she do but place her hand in his and let him lead her away from the one man she wished she could stay with?

For the second time that night, she left the Colonel's side while he watched her walk away with another man.

The good mood Roy had had after his dance with the Lieutenant was gone and so was the scotch in his glass. He ordered and other and adamantly refused to let himself look for her on the dance floor.

After the song had ended and another began, Roy figured she either had another partner or didn't want to be around him, when he didn't see her return. By the fourth song, he couldn't take it anymore.

He turned and searched for her gold-spun locks among the heads of his peers. And found nothing. He wasn't worried; she could have gone to the bathroom. Then he realized that Colonel Trinam was missing as well.

His intuition had never let him down before so he left the bar to search out Havoc. "Have you seen Riza?" he asked the blond man who was currently chatting up a pretty little brunette.

Havoc frowned at him. "Last I saw her; she was with you, talking to Trinam."

Great. So no help there.

"Do you mean Lieutenant Hawkeye? The pretty blonde with the amazing dress?" Havoc's companion interjected.

"That'd be the one," Mustang replied.

"She left."

Mustang froze. "She left?"

"Yeah. It looked like she was having a fight with her boyfriend. He was practically towing her out the door." She lifted her shoulder in a careless shrug. "Guess she didn't want to leave yet."

Mustang's eyes flashed. "How long ago?"

The petite brunette took her time thinking about it. "Maybe five or ten minutes ago."

Ten minutes! That was hell of a head start.

Roy left without another word. There was only one exit from the ballroom- which in hindsight was really stupid, especially for a military function- but at least it narrowed down the path that they could have taken. He was half-way down the hall when he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh and a distinctly feminine moan of pain.

He was at the door in a heartbeat. It was locked but he didn't care. With a snap, he melted the lock, never before so glad that he was an alchemist. The hotel could bill him later. The door swung open and what he saw made his blood boil.

Riza was slumped on the floor near the far wall, blood trickling down the side of her face, her gown torn down the middle. Trinam stood over her, eyes bright, holding her gun.

"Get the fuck away from her." Roy's voice was hard. It was a tone that usually inspired compliance but apparently fell on deaf ears.

Trinam ran a single finger down the length of Riza's body. From her face, to her throat and down the rip in her dress, linger on the swell of a breast and the plane of her stomach. She shuddered in response and Roy knew it wasn't from pleasure.

His vision clouded in red.

Before he knew it, he'd crossed the room and punched Trinam in the face. The blow threw him to the side and away from Riza. The gun clattered below the bed. Roy continued to rain blows on Trinam-who managed to only successfully land a few of his own- until he was unconscious.

Then, he turned to his Lieutenant.

He lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. She stirred as she gently wiped the blood from her face. He pulled the blanket over her distressed gown as she opened her eyes.

Immediately, she tried to sit up but he held her down. "Easy there, you're alright."

She stared up at him, wide-eyed. "Colonel, he-" He placed a hand over her mouth.

"I know what he did. It's okay. You're okay," he said. His hand moved from her mouth to brush some stray strands of hair away from her face. "You're okay."

It was the tenderness of his actions that made the tears well up in her eyes. How was it, that people could be so different? While one hurt and brutalized, the other cared for and protected?

"Hey, no tears," Roy warned. "I don't know what to do with tears."

She couldn't get the words out. And hated herself for it. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm a fucking military officer and I couldn't stop him.

He shook his head at her even as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You're also a woman, sweetheart. That's what made the difference tonight."

"I should have been able to stop him." Thoroughly pissed off, at herself and the situation, she tried to sit up again. "Dammit Roy Mustang, get off me!"

He obliged and helped her sit up, smiling while he did so.

She scowled at his smile. "What?" she demanded.

"You just called me Roy. I honestly wonder sometimes if you even know my name."

She rolled her eyes. "Men. I've worked under you for years and you think that I don't know your name?"

She was about to say something else when she saw Trinam, unconscious on the floor. Suddenly, every slap, every punch, every kick and every unwanted touch flashed through her mind. She shuddered and tears spilled over her cheeks again.

It was funny, she thought, how she'd never been one for tears and yet, there she was crying her eyes out while her Commanding Officer and the man she loved, watched.

"Riza."

She looked up and found the Colonel staring at her as if he was being tortured. He raised a hand to her cheek but stopped before he could touch her. She heard his low curse.

"Colonel…"

"Ah fuck it," he said and climbed into the bed and pulled her into his arms. She was stiff for a moment and then melted against him, burying her face in his chest, as the tears spilled out and the sobs wracked her body.

All Roy could do was hold her. He let her cry until she was spent, until his uniform was damp with her tears. He brushed his lips over her hair and inhaled deeply. Riza.

"I'm sorry," he said, laying his cheek against the top of her head. "I should have gotten here sooner. I should have been paying more attention."

"What? You can't possibly be blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault." Riza pulled away from him so that she could see his face.

His eyes were sad. "If I hadn't been so goddamn jealous, I'd have seen when he towed you out. I would have seen dammit and you'd have never been hurt like this." He touched her cheek; cupped it in his palm.

One word resonated with her. "Jealous?"

He smiled. "Jealous," he confirmed. "I have to admit Lieutenant that I've been so freaking blind. How could I have known you for so many years and not realize how absolutely magnificent you are? I wanted to kill the Major when he was dancing with you. I didn't want any man but myself to put his hands on you."

Riza was frowning. "How much have you had to drink?"

He gave her a sad smile. "I'm sober."

And then without warning, his mouth covered her and he was kissing her. Her brain momentarily short-circuited and then she was kissing him back. All she could do was hold on as he swept her away.

How had he gone through life not knowing this? Not knowing her? How could he have missed the fact that his Lieutenant was a beautiful woman? How could he have be oblivious to the fact that he loved her?

He pulled away and braced himself for the slap. When it never came, he looked down at the woman in his arms, surprised to see that she had her hand to her mouth, her eyes cloudy with passion.

"Don't even think of apologizing. If you do, I'll shoot you," she warned.

"You don't have a gun," he pointed out.

"I'll use yours," she retorted.

"You thought I was going to apologize?" Roy asked, changing the direction of the conversation. "I will never apologize for that kiss. I don't suppose you'll let me kiss you again?"

She just stared at him.

Should she let him kiss her again? She wanted him to. God did she want him to.

But…she refused to be his plaything. It would hurt too much to be used by him and then discarded as if nothing had happened. Plus, Roy Mustang always had women willing to do anything for him.

"I guess that's my answer," he said softly, when she didn't reply.

Was that hurt she heard in his tone? Disappointment?

When was the last time he'd felt this way? Never. Because he'd never loved a Riza Hawkeye before.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and started to slide out of bed. As his feet touched the ground, a hand caught his. He looked over his shoulder to find a teary-eyed Riza staring at him.

"What is it baby?" he asked, unable to stop the endearment from escaping.

She took a deep breath. "Since you had a turn to be inappropriate, I guess I can take my shot. Of course you have to forget it. It's inappropriate for a woman to be in love with her CO. Even it's true." She tried to get everything out in one breath. As a result, she knew it came out in a jumble. She only hoped that he understood what she was telling him.

He was silent as he looked at her staring down at their hands.

He wove his fingers between hers. "You love me?" he managed to ask. "As long as we're being inappropriate of course."

"Well, as long as we're being inappropriate, then yes. I do love you Roy Mustang," Riza said meeting his eyes.

He turned and kissed her hard on the mouth before she saw it coming.

Then he pulled away. "Guess what? It's also inappropriate for a CO to be in love with his Lieutenant but I guess I just don't care about propriety."

Riza's heart stopped. "You're not just saying that?"

"Have you ever known me to say something I don't mean? Have I ever lied to you, Riza?"

She shook her head as her heart somersaulted. But then, reality intruded on her happiness. "This is never going to work. They'll never allow us to work together."

"Of course it's going to work. I usually get my way and I usually get what I want. And what I want Riza Hawkeye, is you. Everyone else is just going to have to get used to it," he told her with a grin.

And then he kissed her again.


End file.
